hackers in love part 3
by blackcatchichi
Summary: Ritsu and yukio hiding from danger


div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403652877700=2889ea4897d6b872638.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403652877700=2889ea4897d6b872638.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403652877700=2889ea4897d6b872638.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403652877700=2889ea4897d6b872638.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403652877700=2889ea4897d6b872638.2:.0"span class="null""What the..." He blushes then takes off his shirt thaat he borrowed from you and throws It to your face. Slowly he takes off his short as well and throws it to your face/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:38pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403653138372=27f256c045867266165"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403653138372=27f256c045867266165.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403653138372=27f256c045867266165.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403653138372=27f256c045867266165.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403653138372=27f256c045867266165.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403653138372=27f256c045867266165.2:.0"span class="null"You bent over in front of me. I pull you closer to me i slide to the edge of the bed and stick my fingers in you. I lean up a little a lick up you back whisper in your ear "i said tell me you want me inside of you." Then i nibble your ear and sit back down still fingering your ass./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403655910709=222439b7f51ec47c732"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403655910709=222439b7f51ec47c732.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403655910709=222439b7f51ec47c732.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403655910709=222439b7f51ec47c732.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403655910709=222439b7f51ec47c732.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403655910709=222439b7f51ec47c732.2:.0"span class="null""Aahhh ah nnhnn ughh" Ritsu shivers slowly while moaning "i-i-i wa-want you i-i beg you" ritsu closes his eyes While blushing. He couldn't believe about what just he said but since he also feels that way for the first time. He really save his pride/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:28pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656126463=240d059fc5f0ae27866"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656126463=240d059fc5f0ae27866.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656126463=240d059fc5f0ae27866.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656126463=240d059fc5f0ae27866.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656126463=240d059fc5f0ae27866.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656126463=240d059fc5f0ae27866.2:.0"span class="null"I smile close enough i pull the towel off and slide you done my private area slowly. "Now move your hips." I then start kissing on your neck. "You are such a naughty boy. Saying such a sentence."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656752031=2c76fc2063f4bba3e45"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656752031=2c76fc2063f4bba3e45.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656752031=2c76fc2063f4bba3e45.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656752031=2c76fc2063f4bba3e45.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656752031=2c76fc2063f4bba3e45.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403656752031=2c76fc2063f4bba3e45.2:.0"span class="null""Aahhh ah hah nnhnn" he starts to pant while moaning. As you go deeper he starts to cry. It feels hurt yet it's good "s-shut up" he moves a little closer to you then Kiss your lips/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:49pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403657383613=2d7a92dbd5f0ae27874"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403657383613=2d7a92dbd5f0ae27874.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403657383613=2d7a92dbd5f0ae27874.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403657383613=2d7a92dbd5f0ae27874.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403657383613=2d7a92dbd5f0ae27874.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403657383613=2d7a92dbd5f0ae27874.2:.0"span class="null"I start kissing you back i see tears. "We can stop if it hurts that much." I then lay you down to get ready to just pull myself out./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659363741=2e664a976f12abbda76"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659363741=2e664a976f12abbda76.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659363741=2e664a976f12abbda76.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659363741=2e664a976f12abbda76.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659363741=2e664a976f12abbda76.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659363741=2e664a976f12abbda76.2:.0"span class="null""N-no do-don't pull it" he pants while crying. His mouth starts to drool While moaning "pu-put it in n-now"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:26pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659561864=291e7313b280dd2ee89"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659561864=291e7313b280dd2ee89.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659561864=291e7313b280dd2ee89.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659561864=291e7313b280dd2ee89.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659561864=291e7313b280dd2ee89.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659561864=291e7313b280dd2ee89.2:.0"span class="null"I smile "boy aren't you the horny one." I put it back start moving a slight bit much faster./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659733768=2a0060545c50d69a276"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659733768=2a0060545c50d69a276.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659733768=2a0060545c50d69a276.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659733768=2a0060545c50d69a276.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659733768=2a0060545c50d69a276.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403659733768=2a0060545c50d69a276.2:.0"span class="null""Aaahhh" Ritsu screams loudly "kyaa" as he screams something. Is rushing out from His private area "s-shit" his vision starts to blur while he's tryiing to look at you "yukio?". After calling you he faints/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:36pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403660209308=291e7313b56bcae5399"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403660209308=291e7313b56bcae5399.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403660209308=291e7313b56bcae5399.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403660209308=291e7313b56bcae5399.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403660209308=291e7313b56bcae5399.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403660209308=291e7313b56bcae5399.2:.0"span class="null"I sit up get Some warm water a clothes to clean you up. I then change your clothes pick you up lay you on the couch to change the sheets. Once done i tuck you into bed. Chris walks in loud "WE GOT MARRIED!" I look at her "shhhh."smiling "sorry sir didn't know." Blue peaks into our bedroom "is he sick?" I then look at blue "no just young." Grabs a tea out the fridge from kitchen./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403661797210=256990a1542ce8b6070"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403661797210=256990a1542ce8b6070.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403661797210=256990a1542ce8b6070.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403661797210=256990a1542ce8b6070.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403661797210=256990a1542ce8b6070.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403661797210=256990a1542ce8b6070.2:.0"span class="null"Ritsu sleeps longer than you expected. He doesn't move at all and his face looks so calm shows how good his sleep is/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:12pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403662353896=2b91f1c0f5f0ae27844"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403662353896=2b91f1c0f5f0ae27844.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403662353896=2b91f1c0f5f0ae27844.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403662353896=2b91f1c0f5f0ae27844.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403662353896=2b91f1c0f5f0ae27844.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403662353896=2b91f1c0f5f0ae27844.2:.0"span class="null""Blue can you do me a favor cheek his pulse from his watch." I then take another sip of my tea. Chris looks at me "sir what happened to that poor boy." I smile "well by the way he fainted he never came from pleasure by someone else and by how much that came out hasn't masturbated in a long time either. In other words I was too much for the kid but he begged." I laugh Chris and Blue face turn ready red. Chris looks at Blue. She whispers in my ear "Sir i have a strange urge i guess it's called sheen below and why is there moisture?" I whisper back "you are horny and according to Blue's face so is he." Laugh even more. Both their faces so red looking like strawberries./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663012371=2177b1676a980f91850"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663012371=2177b1676a980f91850.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663012371=2177b1676a980f91850.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663012371=2177b1676a980f91850.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663012371=2177b1676a980f91850.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663012371=2177b1676a980f91850.2:.0"span class="null"Blue blushes then looks at you "sir master never do such A thing like Masturbate. He always plays game hacks something as someone requested and I never see him has interest to Human so I could say you're his first time". Blue stands up "I'll check him" he bows then enter your room To check his master. Blue has been together for a long time so he Knew that his master never make such a face while sleeping/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:29pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663362276=25bae023ac603b3c243"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663362276=25bae023ac603b3c243.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663362276=25bae023ac603b3c243.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663362276=25bae023ac603b3c243.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663362276=25bae023ac603b3c243.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663362276=25bae023ac603b3c243.2:.0"span class="null"I smile "well that explains the scared look on his face when fainting." I then blush thinks to self {I'm his first everything}/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663612587=2d1d574a16d19538859"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663612587=2d1d574a16d19538859.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663612587=2d1d574a16d19538859.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663612587=2d1d574a16d19538859.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663612587=2d1d574a16d19538859.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403663612587=2d1d574a16d19538859.2:.0"span class="null""O-oh sir?" Blue turns his head to you "master is fine It just he got a good sleep that I Never see before"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:42pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403664161794=25bae023a4c667a2e36"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403664161794=25bae023a4c667a2e36.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403664161794=25bae023a4c667a2e36.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403664161794=25bae023a4c667a2e36.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403664161794=25bae023a4c667a2e36.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403664161794=25bae023a4c667a2e36.2:.0"span class="null""Ok, the time you two been here never seen him sleep like that either."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666474398=2cf21d7397102fecc39"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666474398=2cf21d7397102fecc39.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666474398=2cf21d7397102fecc39.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666474398=2cf21d7397102fecc39.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666474398=2cf21d7397102fecc39.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666474398=2cf21d7397102fecc39.2:.0"span class="null""He must be enjoying his sleep". Blue smiles then stands up and bows to you "I won't disturb him"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:23pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666596905=237ef61743b614ab896"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666596905=237ef61743b614ab896.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666596905=237ef61743b614ab896.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666596905=237ef61743b614ab896.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666596905=237ef61743b614ab896.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403666596905=237ef61743b614ab896.2:.0"span class="null""You don't have to be so formal even tho you did marry my daughter and never had sex." I laugh looking at Blue. "You can call me yukio i been trying to get Chris call me yukio or father."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:39pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403667591627=289951109280dd2ee49"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403667591627=289951109280dd2ee49.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403667591627=289951109280dd2ee49.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403667591627=289951109280dd2ee49.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403667591627=289951109280dd2ee49.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403667591627=289951109280dd2ee49.2:.0"span class="null"I then get up and lay sheen in the bed with you and a smile forms on your face. "Your first everything. I guess I do have to take responsibility." Strokes your hair kiss your lips then lays down to sleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668022181=290f855669d2d3efe17"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668022181=290f855669d2d3efe17.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668022181=290f855669d2d3efe17.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668022181=290f855669d2d3efe17.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668022181=290f855669d2d3efe17.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668022181=290f855669d2d3efe17.2:.0"span class="null"Blue blushes then bows "I'll taalk about it to Chris sir". he left. Ritsu is still sleeping calmly. In his sleep. He got many dreams that he really likes even almost all of It is about you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:58pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668685672=26f5798f9a505df1b66"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668685672=26f5798f9a505df1b66.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668685672=26f5798f9a505df1b66.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668685672=26f5798f9a505df1b66.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668685672=26f5798f9a505df1b66.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668685672=26f5798f9a505df1b66.2:.0"span class="null"O/O/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:59pm" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668749225=26f5798f95f0ae27899"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668749225=26f5798f95f0ae27899.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668749225=26f5798f95f0ae27899.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668749225=26f5798f95f0ae27899.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668749225=26f5798f95f0ae27899.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403668749225=26f5798f95f0ae27899.2:.0"span class="null"Morning is finally here i wake up brew me Some coffee Blue is cooking breakfast. I sit on the patio./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669344558=2f19ad3f499ca0e1a17"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669344558=2f19ad3f499ca0e1a17.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669344558=2f19ad3f499ca0e1a17.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669344558=2f19ad3f499ca0e1a17.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669344558=2f19ad3f499ca0e1a17.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669344558=2f19ad3f499ca0e1a17.2:.0"span class="null"After a few more hours. Ritsu starts to wake up and opens one of his eyes "hn? What time is it?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:14am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669660036=27e91c448d202ef8d54"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669660036=27e91c448d202ef8d54.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669660036=27e91c448d202ef8d54.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669660036=27e91c448d202ef8d54.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669660036=27e91c448d202ef8d54.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403669660036=27e91c448d202ef8d54.2:.0"span class="null"Chris walks in bringing breakfast "It's 11am." She smiles. "Father is sitting on the patio with the neighbor drinking coffee."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670061236=25a5a5780fd38de4e53"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670061236=25a5a5780fd38de4e53.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670061236=25a5a5780fd38de4e53.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670061236=25a5a5780fd38de4e53.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670061236=25a5a5780fd38de4e53.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670061236=25a5a5780fd38de4e53.2:.0"span class="null""Father?" Ritsu tilts his head confusely "are your core program changed by that pervert?" Ritsu sighes slowly then rubs his head. "I have been sleeping for 15 hours Hmm? Am I being drugged by that pervert" he pouts making Chris confuses about what the hell is happening/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:26am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670375445=29338151f2f6016f704"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670375445=29338151f2f6016f704.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670375445=29338151f2f6016f704.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670375445=29338151f2f6016f704.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670375445=29338151f2f6016f704.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403670375445=29338151f2f6016f704.2:.0"span class="null""No he did not reprogram me. No you weren't drugged just experienced something your body couldn't handle so young." She blushes and walks away "well eat up young master."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403671035430=26a35f4b8abd5fcc380"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403671035430=26a35f4b8abd5fcc380.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403671035430=26a35f4b8abd5fcc380.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403671035430=26a35f4b8abd5fcc380.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403671035430=26a35f4b8abd5fcc380.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403671035430=26a35f4b8abd5fcc380.2:.0"span class="null""O-oh" he blushes too "t-thanks" he takes the tray that Chris puts on table and starts to eat slowly. It tastes good but something is disturbing His mind especially about last never expected that. He'd Really want something more than beating his opponent. He sighes again "my brain must be become numb after being tortured hm?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:04am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403672664384=2c4c98b53b104835493"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403672664384=2c4c98b53b104835493.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403672664384=2c4c98b53b104835493.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403672664384=2c4c98b53b104835493.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403672664384=2c4c98b53b104835493.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403672664384=2c4c98b53b104835493.2:.0"span class="null"I'm sitting on the patio laughing. Chris comes out "father thing master is awake and eating." I look up at her "thank you." The neighbor (dj) "did she call you father? That's new. So from that kiss i saw from last meeting i see you found someone. That's great even tho i was hoping me and you could try again. We still possibly could he's just a kid." I look at dj "don't start. I could punish you for shooting at him when you first met. Even tho he did run his mouth is an unsafe area." More laughing./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403673858567=2d50dd93953cfed3749"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403673858567=2d50dd93953cfed3749.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403673858567=2d50dd93953cfed3749.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403673858567=2d50dd93953cfed3749.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403673858567=2d50dd93953cfed3749.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403673858567=2d50dd93953cfed3749.2:.0"span class="null"Ritsu pouts. He hacks Chris's eyes and ears so he could see exactly what happened to you Outside "baka" he eats faster then coughes Loudly "oh shit" he coughes louder/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:38am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674729326=2b6f946e3c0c8ea103"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674729326=2b6f946e3c0c8ea103.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674729326=2b6f946e3c0c8ea103.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674729326=2b6f946e3c0c8ea103.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674729326=2b6f946e3c0c8ea103.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674729326=2b6f946e3c0c8ea103.2:.0"span class="null""Slow down your eating stop getting jealous and hacking Chris." I say looking at Chris. "So did our suspect know anything we don't?" I say to dj. "Besides the fact they are after you and Ritsu especially from what they seen at the tournament." I pour more coffee "so the are taking bait because I'm sure we didn't catch everyone." I start to tap the side of my glass. Dj fingers start to tap as well then she was having certain twitches. "So how was the mission in america?" She looks up my tapping making her lose focus "it was easy." She smile. I touch side of my chair as if i was going to push a button. She jumps up hand turns into a gun. Chris taze her down. Sip my coffee "seems as if the enemy got to her." I touch my watch message organization to take her away. "Too bad i already had a notification she died months ago. A long with the lady that delivered pizza tried to bug the house but i only made it pick up only the movie." Continue sipping my coffee./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:42am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674939146=2b6f946e35bac28a33"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674939146=2b6f946e35bac28a33.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674939146=2b6f946e35bac28a33.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674939146=2b6f946e35bac28a33.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674939146=2b6f946e35bac28a33.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403674939146=2b6f946e35bac28a33.2:.0"span class="null"I then turn to Blue and Chris "This may end up being too dangerous for Ritsu i don't want the next time he in the hospital he dies. So be extra alert, but i want him to feel like a prisoner either."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:43am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675039625=2b6f946edbb4a3a652"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675039625=2b6f946edbb4a3a652.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675039625=2b6f946edbb4a3a652.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675039625=2b6f946edbb4a3a652.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675039625=2b6f946edbb4a3a652.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675039625=2b6f946edbb4a3a652.2:.0"span class="null"*don't want him to feel like a prisoner/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675569024=2dd5e208e125ffab179"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675569024=2dd5e208e125ffab179.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675569024=2dd5e208e125ffab179.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675569024=2dd5e208e125ffab179.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675569024=2dd5e208e125ffab179.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403675569024=2dd5e208e125ffab179.2:.0"span class="null"Ritsu gasps with what he just saw and heard. He turns off his watch. That accident stop his coughs Immediately. He takes the glass of water that Chris prepared to drink it but suddenly the glass breaks and Ritsu with his sharp eyes that trained with playing games can see clearly that there is a bullet "oh shoot" he jumps down fast from your bed while your room is still being shot by someone and Ritsu knows it's him who's the target. he rolls fast under your bed since it's safer "oh Shoot it has no sound. They won't know like this"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:00am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676011352=21230683545d0360550"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676011352=21230683545d0360550.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676011352=21230683545d0360550.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676011352=21230683545d0360550.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676011352=21230683545d0360550.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676011352=21230683545d0360550.2:.0"span class="null"Chris walks into the room see holes in the wall. "Must a scope to see body heat to see there target. So let's turn up the heat." She starts turning up the heat in the room then uses a gun that's built outside the apartment to aim at whom ever is shooting. "Get out Ritsu" she yells she hits them right between the eye."father i think it's time to move." I speak into my watch while walking inside close the door. Type in some codes open the patio door can hear the beach "sorry Ritsu May have to be home schooled." I frown looking out to the beach./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676191322=229a6ef9b13fb38db06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676191322=229a6ef9b13fb38db06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676191322=229a6ef9b13fb38db06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676191322=229a6ef9b13fb38db06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676191322=229a6ef9b13fb38db06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676191322=229a6ef9b13fb38db06.2:.0"span class="null""O-oh yes" Ritsu runs fast from your room to You "what the hell is happening here?" His eyes widen as He sees a bullet coming from behind You"oh no" he jumps to push you down. "Oh shoot why're being attacked like this?!"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:06am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676404127=21230683556bcae5314"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676404127=21230683556bcae5314.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676404127=21230683556bcae5314.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676404127=21230683556bcae5314.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676404127=21230683556bcae5314.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403676404127=21230683556bcae5314.2:.0"span class="null""Because you did too well at the tournament. Told you to be careful. There is someone killing hackers and stealing their brains. I believe his name is Josh remember the information i asked you to steal his name was last before the the professor was killed. I believe he is behind it. To become a super computer."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403677944070=26e405d548873893960"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403677944070=26e405d548873893960.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403677944070=26e405d548873893960.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403677944070=26e405d548873893960.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403677944070=26e405d548873893960.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403677944070=26e405d548873893960.2:.0"span class="null""Oooh" he looks around "well it's more important to think how should we run from this you know so do you have and idea?" He looks at you calmly while smiling. He seems not afraid at all about this even though sseveral bullet is still shot Everywhere around them/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:37am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403678255125=2cb873133a505df1b07"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403678255125=2cb873133a505df1b07.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403678255125=2cb873133a505df1b07.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403678255125=2cb873133a505df1b07.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403678255125=2cb873133a505df1b07.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403678255125=2cb873133a505df1b07.2:.0"span class="null""Only one place. America but we have to disappear from Japan for a couple of years before coming back."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".13.$db=2mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".13.$db=2mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="4:28am" data-utime="1403684896" data-reactid=".13.$db=2mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941.0.0"5 hours ago/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403684895800=2d85b0657e502dab941.2:.0"span class="null""Heee" he stares at you "well alright let's go there then but first we shoould think how to out from this place you know we're under attack"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".13.$db=2mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".13.$db=2mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="9:15am" data-utime="1403702125" data-reactid=".13.$db=2mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941.0.0"about an hour ago/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:15am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702124942=29a6d9f2fcfb5ffe941.2:.0"span class="null""Getting out of here is the easy part. It's staying hidden that's the tricky part. Can't hide this sexy body." I chuckle "Chris glare "not the time too joke." I stop get serious "sorry you're right." I grab your wrist with the watch type in a code. "OK you will feel a chill threw out your body, but we will be able to walk threw the passage in the closet in this living room. When i tell you to run don't look back i will be behind you." I then turn on my cloak as well. "Ok we are in a different location now there is a beach outside so don't run into an open area like that once we get outside. Even tho we won't be seen foot prints can still be left. Stay in the shadows find a red bmw sit inside if i fall behind. If i can't make it it will take you to the air port to the airport California is our location. I will meet you." I look outside then walk to the closet "run."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702522067=23e578194bfbf7ef165"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702522067=23e578194bfbf7ef165.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702522067=23e578194bfbf7ef165.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702522067=23e578194bfbf7ef165.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702522067=23e578194bfbf7ef165.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702522067=23e578194bfbf7ef165.2:.0"span class="null""No give me a gun as well" he pouts "I don't want to go to America without you sitting next to me" he stands up and grabs your hand forcing you to run with him as you instructed before. He takes the gun in your pocket and shoot the rice cooker makes it exploded as he and you entes the closet. He calls Blue from his watch telling him to go to airport as soon as possible. Right he sees the car he runs fast to driver seat and turns on the engine leaving you freezes outside for what he just did "the hell yukio hurry you stupid?" He yells at you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:27am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702852628=2de9f04a05f0ae27865"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702852628=2de9f04a05f0ae27865.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702852628=2de9f04a05f0ae27865.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702852628=2de9f04a05f0ae27865.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702852628=2de9f04a05f0ae27865.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403702852628=2de9f04a05f0ae27865.2:.0"span class="null""I stubborn as ever."i laugh hop on the car. "Before you drive off give me the gun. Now!" Serious look almost Pissed looks out the mirrors "they didn't see us no escape driving just blend into the crowd."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703114125=2d01ff60cda3eb00031"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703114125=2d01ff60cda3eb00031.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703114125=2d01ff60cda3eb00031.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703114125=2d01ff60cda3eb00031.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703114125=2d01ff60cda3eb00031.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703114125=2d01ff60cda3eb00031.2:.0"span class="null"He throws the gun to your hand and drives fast to airport. It's not like his first time too even he shouldn't have his license due to his age. He drives fast but it's not scary. After several minutes he enters the airport area already. "So where is our plane? or maybe private jet hn?" he looks at you while smiling "what ? Don't tell me you shocked that your darling is scary hm?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:42am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703774788=2de9f04a0cfb5ffe972"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703774788=2de9f04a0cfb5ffe972.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703774788=2de9f04a0cfb5ffe972.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703774788=2de9f04a0cfb5ffe972.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703774788=2de9f04a0cfb5ffe972.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403703774788=2de9f04a0cfb5ffe972.2:.0"span class="null""I told you not to escape drive they followed." I get out the car go around to drive side "slide over there is a special garage." I then start driving to the garage then once in an wall opens up i drive in. Stop the car grab papers from the back seat. "Let's go." We walk into the airport fake id and information. And get on the first plane out to California./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704086930=28c865213db31abb190"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704086930=28c865213db31abb190.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704086930=28c865213db31abb190.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704086930=28c865213db31abb190.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704086930=28c865213db31abb190.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704086930=28c865213db31abb190.2:.0"span class="null"Ritsu keeps quiet and follows you from behind while looking around make sure that noone is chasing them "noone is followiing us" right after we enter the plane. Ritsu takes the seaat near the window "I'm so glad we're safe right?" He smiles to you"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:01am" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704879043=2823e97a051d16a4a73"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704879043=2823e97a051d16a4a73.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704879043=2823e97a051d16a4a73.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 149px;" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704879043=2823e97a051d16a4a73.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704879043=2823e97a051d16a4a73.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".13.$mid=11403704879043=2823e97a051d16a4a73.2:.0"span class="null"I sit next to you While Chris and Blue walking into the plane. I pat your head scanning the plane for any danger with my eyes not saying a word./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="accessible_elem"Chat Conversation End/div 


End file.
